Pirates: Escape from Singapore
by LadySparrow01
Summary: 'The First Mate bowed slightly before retreating to one side. Sao Feng took a single step forward, now towering over Jack and Emera. "Welcome," His voice was clear and strong, "to Singapore."' - The fourth in the series. Follows 'The Garden of Immortality.' Takes place before the events of "Curse of the Black Pearl."
1. Part 1

***Wait! This is the fourth story in a** **series. If you don't read the other's this may not make sense. Go read 'Welcome to Tortuga' and the others before you start this one. That way you can enjoy the whole adventure.***

Pirates:

Escape from Singapore

(A _Pirates of the Caribbean_ Short Story)

By: Lady Sparrow

The city had been built up from nothing. Ramshackle houses and buildings stood on long, spindly stilts above the wealth of murky water or firmly on what little ground they could find along the rocky shore line. A twisting maze of bridges and walkways linked one cluttered gathering to the next. The city lined the entirety of the vast bay. Although it looked precariously constructed and tossed together, the city had managed to weather everything the world could throw at it. And it's people were just the same. For those who knew what they were looking for, Singapore could be the grandest of treasure troves. A diamond lost admits a mound of coal.

The bathhouse, from what Emera Flint could tell, was a fortified building set behind an imposing wall. She studied it's distant shape as she leaned against the wooden rail of a narrow foot-bridge. The Pirate den was inland a ways, taking refuge atop the low, rocky, cliffs which overlooked a small section of the bay. It wasn't so high as to lord over the city, though, just enough to make a ground assault difficult. It was the perfect place for the Pirate Lord of the South China Sea to reside.

Emera leaned a little further over the edge of the bridge, looking out at the sprawling shanty-city. From where she stood the stench of stagnant water, and no doubt a great many other things she didn't much care to nor allow herself to think about, was overwhelming. From the scent it was clear that all the city's sewage was being pumped into the bay. She felt sorry for the fishermen wading waist-deep through the water to bring in their nets a few paces from where she stood. The Pirate buried her nose and mouth into the crook of her arm, using the heavy fabric of her black frockcoat to block out the foul air. She wasn't used to the smell yet. And she didn't think she ever would be. The thought was a bit surprising seeing as the odour was startlingly similar to the stench of a bilge. Above smoggy cloud cover cast the city in a range of dingy greys. This was also something she believed she would never become acclimatised to. She already missed the gleaming blue waters of the Caribbean. And while she knew that it was only just early morning, it looked as though it were late evening.

Her attention was pulled from the bay by a clattering sound above her. She turned, face still in her sleeve and watched as the source of the sound clambered across the roof of the boarding house behind her. Captain Jack Sparrow, her traveling companion and friend, was flailing his arms wildly as he scampered across the thatch to a top floor balcony. He leapt to the landing, braced his hands on the rail, tossed himself over and allowed himself to drop to the ledge of a window. Then, smoothly as a cat, he edged to the scaffolding-like stairs that hugged the side of the building. He flew down the steps with a look of mild panic on his face.

"I take it paying for our room went well, then?" Emera asked with a smirk as he raced towards her.

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but an incredibly livid set of shouts from a third floor window caused him to pause. Two men, who Emera recognised as being the owner and the door man, screamed at them from the distant portal. She didn't understand what they were saying, but she knew it couldn't be good. Jack made a wide-eyed face before turning on his heel. Together they began to sprint down the length of the bridge.

"We had a _disagreement_ in price." He explained as they flew down the rickety crossing.

"Do ya ever agree with anyone?" Emera laughed as Jack leapt the two foot gap and one foot drop between their bridge and the street it emptied onto.

He turned back to her and reached out with both arms, "I agree with you, Love."

"I'm flattered." She beamed, jumping into his arms.

"I thought you knew that." He cracked a roguish grin as he spun and set her down, "Or do I have to be even more abundantly clear?"

"Seems t' me," Emera pointed out, "for all our so-called 'agreeing', we spend a great deal of time arguing."

"When was the last time we fought, eh?" Jack raised his arms in question.

She yanked at his sleeve, indicating that they should run, "Umm, five minutes ago? Or don't you remember? We bickered over who'd pay for the room, you had a fit and ya shooed me outside. Look how it's turned out."

She nodded to their pursuers, who had made it out of the boarding house and onto the bridge. Jack made a face again, grimacing slightly. He took hold of Emera's hand, lasing his fingers with hers, and ran. The two followed the cobblestone for maybe a block before ducking down a side street.

"That was merely a," Jack thought for a moment, "mild squabble."

"I'd have thought you'd call it a lo-" She started, a mischievous grin stretched across her face, but he cut her off.

"Tomatoes, _tomatoes_." He shrugged, his voice slightly raised "Are we really going to spend the morning going on about what to call it? Or are we going to ensure our escape goes smoothly?"

"Probably; t' the first. Definitely; t' the second, but only so long as you tell me where it is we're going." Emera struggled to keep up with his bizarre running.

"Mmm," The sound was somewhat panicked but the declaration that followed was steadfast, "This way."

He pulled her down another turn and then into a tight gap between two buildings. They stood, chest to chest, in complete silence as they listened to the hurried foot falls closing in on them. The space was set in heavy shadow and evidently concealed them well. The two men from the boarding house flew past without a second glance in their direction. When she was sure they were gone, Emera looked up at Jack.

He stood only a few inches taller than she did. His dishevelled attire was all too familiar to her. His tangled dark hair (which had gained the addition of a reindeer's shin bone), his raggedy clothes and keen, calculating, eyes. It had been two years since she'd seen him last. So much had changed in her world since then, but he seemed relatively the same as he'd always been. His hair, perhaps, was a little longer now. But then again so was hers. She made a mental note to trim it as she tried to blow her banks out of her eyes.

"I don't recon their coming back this way." Jack said, keeping his voice down. "Would it be safe for me t' assume that this little situation is similar t' the one that landed us in our previous wall-knook?" Emera asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

He frowned a little, "Sort of. Though, if memory serves, my disagreement with those rather unsavory gentlemen concerned the price of a fishing boat."

"How is it we always end up in tight places together?" She commented, taking stock of just how snug the gap was.

Jack flashed her a grin before saying, "Just lucky, I suppose. Though I must say, you're attitude this time has definitely improved. Would it be safe for _me_ to assume that this will end without me being punched?"

"Count on it." She returned his expression, "Though, if _my_ memory serves, I bit you too."

He regarded her with an amused little smirk, "Now, there's an idea."

Emera leaned in close, her lips almost against his, "Isn't there some ever-so-important matter we're meant t' be seeing t'?"

"I suppose you're right." He sighed and leaned his head back a little, gesturing to the opening they came through, "Shall we?"

"If you insist, Captain Sparrow." She smirked, landed a quick kiss somewhere between the corner of his mouth and his jaw, and slid from the gap.

Jack made a strained sort of sound in the back of his throat, then followed. The two Pirates walked side by side down the cobblestone road, back the way they had come. Though only a fraction of the usual population was about at this hour the street felt suffocated and crowded. Emera guessed this was due to how closely packed and tall the buildings were. She was also being bombarded by a never ending stream of interesting things to look at. Shop fronts selling cooking supplies, fabric, foodstuffs and goods. Houses elaborately constructed from stone and wattle. Graffiti, scratched phrases she couldn't read and images painted in multi-coloured paint, covered the sides of the structures or decorated the low brick walls. After the third time Emera stopped to examine something, Jack thought it best to catch hold of her hand and drag her along beside him.

"There'll be time for gawking later, Love." He had picked up his pace, "Promise."

"I'm going t' hold ya t' that." She told him, "Where are we headed, anyway?"

Jack flicked open his compass, checking the tool quickly before adjusting his course accordingly, "To pay a visit to an old friend."

Emera didn't have to ask who it was. They were standing before an enormous wall. Set into the stone was a massive wooden circle with beams and cross patterns carved into its red-painted front. Built into the decretive centerpiece was a pair of doors that nearly blended into their surroundings. The Pirate knew at once where they were. People of all kinds congregated around the entryway. Beggars and merchants, rough looking men and beautiful, scantily clad, women. This was the gate to Sao Feng's bathhouse.

Jack rapped his knuckles against the door three times and shot Emera a quick 'watch this' kind of smirk. A slat in the door slid open and a pair of dark eyes looked out at them. Jack cleared his throat.

"Tell Sao Feng, Captain Jack Sparrow is-" He started but the slat was shut with finality and cut him off mid sentence.

Jack pulled a face that was half puzzlement, half irritation.

"I don't think they're going t' let us in." Emera crossed her arms.

"Nonsense." He declared, "Sao Feng and I go way back. Thick as thieves. And I'll see him one way or another."

This time Jack pounded the side of his fist against the door. Again the slat opened and the disembodied pair of eyes looked out at them. It seemed as though the opening was about to shut again when Jack called out the magic word.

"Parlay." His voice was confident and clear.

The person on the other side of the door stared at him for a moment more and shut the slat again. Emera was just about to offer up a mildly-sympathetic 'nice try' when the sound of a heavy lock being unfastened signaled from the other side of the door. The two Pirates glanced at one another, Jack smirking again and Emera looking genuinely impressed. The double doors swung open and they were quickly ushered inside.

Emera hardly got a look at the gardens they were rushed through before they reached the main entrance of the bathhouse. They were shoved through another set of double doors, then made to wait in a sort of receiving area. It was dimly lit by amber lanterns and the walls had been painted in even more shades of dingy grey. It was humid too, thick steam filling the air with the scent of various herbs. Emera believed she could smell basil, sage and mint among many others she didn't recognize or couldn't name. Before the two Pirates was a set of low stone steps which lead into the rest of the house. However, any view of that area was blocked off by bamboo dividing screens.

Standing at the top of the stairs was a man. His arms were crossed and he stared down at them with a look of disapproval. By the way he observed them, he seemed to be the one in position of authority. His dark hair was tied back from his face in a tight knot and his face was clean shaven. He wasn't dressed well enough to have been Sao Feng, though, so Emera suspected that he was the Pirate Lord's First Mate. He certainly looked like the kind of person one would want in that position. Emera could tell by his scars that he had seen more than his fair share of battle. And his dark eyes held the look of someone with a no-nonsense attitude. His face was grim as he took them in.

"You will remove your weapons." He made a sharp gesture, jabbing his thumb in the direction of a long table.

"Right." Jack nodded and complied.

Emera followed suit. The two Pirates set to disarming themselves, laying their swords and pistols out on the table. Between the two of them they didn't have much. One cutlass and one pistol each. Emera had a dagger in her belt which she set beside her sword and Jack had also been sporting a boarding axe (which he claimed he didn't remember picking up.) When they were finished the man looked over the table.

The First Mate pointed at Jack, "You will remove your coat."

"'Course." He shrugged and slipped out of his frockcoat, laying on the table next to their things.

One of the guards that had shown them into the receiving room roughly nudged Emera's side. She took his hint and pulled her jacket off as well. It landed on the table beside Jack's. The guard shoved her again. She frowned at him before looking up at the First Mate.

"Her waistcoat as well. And her shirt." He snapped.

"I beg yer pardon?" Emera was shocked.

"Eh?" Jack seemed equally bewildered.

"No loose clothing." The First Mate didn't even bother trying to hide the fact that he was only speaking to Jack, "Who knows what weapons she has concealed on her."

"That's ridiculous!" Emera protested, "Jack's clothing is practically identical t' mine!"

"Really, Mate." Jack added, "It seems a bit much."

"She will either remove her clothing or she will be removed from the building." He snapped again, finally glancing at her with a look she knew all too well.

It was the same look she had been given every day since the first moment she'd grown into a young woman. It was the same look she got from the crew of her Father's ship. It was the same look she got from men she passed on the street. It was a look that told her she was nothing more than an object to be used or discarded. He didn't gawk or stare at her with that oh-so obvious intent like some men did. No. This was a look that told her she wasn't worthy of receiving the same basic decency or respect that Jack was. Because she was a woman and he was a man. She was suspected of tertiary and deceit while he was assumed to be honorable. She was treated like she wasn't even a person because of which body parts she had. It was something that had been going on her entire life. And it was something she sought to fight against, tooth and nail, every chance she got. Rage boiled under the surface of her skin. She met the man's gaze firmly, defiantly. She would do what was asked of her for the sake of getting inside. But she didn't have to comply quietly or meekly like he expected her to.

Emera yanked off her waistcoat and slammed it into the table, "You think that because I'm a woman you can treat me as though I'm nothing. Have you never heard the names Anne Bonny? Mary Read? Mistress Ching? Jacquotte Delahaye? All are women and all are worth a hundred of you."

He sneered and let out a snort of derision.

Emera unbuttoned the front of her shirt, "Laugh now, but yer time is coming t' a swift close. One day women will break free from the bonds forged by men. And when we do the world will spin so fast men like you won't be able t' hold on."

She let her shirt slip from her shoulders. The sleeves bunched at her wrists, preventing the garment from falling to the floor. Clad in not but her underbodice and trousers now, Emera spun in a slow circle. It was clear to anyone with eyes that she was completely unarmed.

"I am a free human being with an independent will and a spirit that cannot be broken by the likes of you." Emera faced him again, "Now, I've done as you asked. Happy?"

He nodded once, slowly. She roughly pulled her shirt back on. The same guard that had nudged her before moved to stop Emera from dressing. She whirled on him, slapping his hand off her shoulder and barking a sharp 'don't touch me.' The guard reached for his sword, but the First Mate made a smooth gesture that indicated that the weapon should be left where it was.

"Put a mussel on your dog." He warned Jack, "Such impertinence will not be tolerated in front of Captain Feng."

Emera scowled, her fists clenched tight. She had killed the last man who had spoken about her the way this man was speaking now. Obviously she couldn't kill this First Mate. It would ruin whatever scheme Jack had up his sleeve and would probably get them both killed as a result. Besides, Philips had been a special case. She remembered the way she had plunged the dagger into the side of his neck, covering herself and half the Officer's cabin in a spray of hot blood. Of course, when it happened, he had been trying to strangle her. But that's a story for another time. Jack's hand came down lightly on Emera's shoulder. She shook the image of Philips from her mind and turned her attention back to her surroundings. The First Mate stepped passed the bamboo dividing screens, motioning for them to follow. Emera glanced at Jack. His dark eyes were full of deep sympathy for her. She nodded, silently telling him that she would be alright. Then she followed him up the short steps and into the next room.

The hall was large, spanning out in front of them for at least twenty paces. The sides of the space were occupied with large, round bathing tubs. They were made somewhat private by flanking bamboo dividing screens and were filled with an assortment of gnarled and wicked looking Pirates. Some were large, some were small, but all looked fearsome and surly. They were heavily tattooed, Emera noticed, barring a script she couldn't read. Some, here or there, were covered in vile sea life. Perhaps, the Pirate thought, from all their time spent in the murky tub water. It made the men look like the keel of a ship in want of careening. Women, too, were situated around the tubs. They silently waited on their guests, barring trays of refreshments or adding crushed herbs to the soupy water. Objects. Objects to fulfill the needs of the men around them. Emera felt sick to her stomach. It just wasn't fair.

At the far end of the hall was a slightly elevated alcove made of stone bricks. Lanterns hung from the ceiling and a shrine-like spread of candles cast the area in pale gold light. Heavy steam flowed through the wide gaps in the floor boards, scenting the small space in an overwhelming perfume. The three figures positioned there captured Emera's full attention. A pair of women, twins, stood to either side. They were beautiful, dressed in identical black robes, their raven hair worn back and away from their faces. These women were separate from the others somehow. They weren't servants, but there was still the feel of servitude around them. Emera wondered if they were concubines.

The third figure was a man. He stood in the center of the small space, deeply breathing in the steam that nearly engulfed him. He was clad in gorgeous robes so green they nearly looked black. The heavy leather belt, wrapped around nearly the entirety of his torso, was laden with finery and he wore a matching mantle about his shoulders. He was younger than Emera had expected, not yet middle aged. He was weatherworn and craggy, though, like any good Pirate would be. His head was clean shaven, but a long, dark, beard and mustache combo drew one's attention to his mouth. He gave off a sort of presence that exuded power. Clearly, he was in charge and wanted it to be known. This could be none other than Sao Feng.

The First Mate rushed to his side, whispering something into his ear. The Pirate Lord smiled and his gaze fell to where Emera and Jack stood before him. The First Mate bowed slightly before retreating to one side. Sao Feng took a single step forward, now towering over the two Pirates.

"Welcome," His voice was clear and strong, "to Singapore."


	2. Part 2

Jack bent at the waist and knees in a bow, the palms of his hands pressed together just under his chin. Emera followed his example. She opted for a gentlemen's bow, one arm across her middle and the other just behind her back. The Pirate feared trying to execute a curtsy would end with her sprawled on the floor. Emera watched Jack carefully from under her bangs, straightening only when he did. The sudden formality of the situation had her scrambling for a life raft. And Jack seemed to know what he was doing.

"Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng observed them, "And..."

"Emera Flint." Jack introduced her quickly, struggling to hide his annoyance at not being addressed as 'Captain.'

"Flint..." The Pirate Lord thought for a moment, his claw-like nails gliding smoothly across his scalp, "Your name is somehow familiar to me."

"The Flint's have sailed under the Black Flag for four generations." She told him, taking pains to ensure her tone was respectful, "Perhaps you know me through the reputation of my family?"

"Perhaps." Sao Feng agreed, his smile widening to show a mouth full of crooked and blackened teeth, "Jack Sparrow... Yeong Han, my First Mate, tells me you have invoked the right of Parlay."

"An action made necessary and unavoidable by your diligent door man." Jack pointed out, "It was the only way he'd let us past the front gate."

"I employ the man to keep out the rabble." Sao Feng began to pace back and forth along the length of the alcove, his robes dragging behind his bare feet, "And you, Jack Sparrow, have clearly seen better days. It is not a wonder he mistook you and your companion for some wayward vagabonds."

Emera ran her fingers through her shaggy hair, reminded for the second time that it had got unruly during her voyage. She glanced at Jack and understood how the two of them might have looked like part of the crowd gathered outside the gates. Even still, Jack had introduced himself at the door. The Pirate guessed that Sao Feng was trying to delicately cover up the fact that he had done something to the effect of instructing his gatekeepers to prevent Jack from entering. It would certainly explain his questioning the Parlay. But why would the Pirate Lord want to bar Jack from the bathhouse? Emera glanced at her friend again and noticed the way he was exchanging flirtatious looks with both of the twins.

 _'Right.'_ She thought sarcastically, _'That could be why.'_

"So then, Jack Sparrow, what brings you back into my domain?" The Pirate Lord asked, still pacing, "What prompted so... unexpected... a return."

"I'd like to propose a trade of information." Jack shrugged a little, "I know that you know something I have an interest in knowing. And I also know that I know something you'd benefit from knowing. I'd be willing to divulge what I know should you be willing to divulge what you know. And by exchanging said knowings I know that we'd both be rather happy men, savvy?"

Sao Feng smiled again, "You paint a dizzying picture with your words, Jack Sparrow. I think it is your only true talent. But I accept your offer and welcome you to join me in my Palace as my guests."

"That's very kind of you." Jack was trying to hide a self-satisfied smirk, "We would be honored."

"Lian will show you to one of my many available rooms." Sao Feng gestured to one of the twins, "You may refresh yourselves and take some time to rest. I ask that you join me for tea in my lovely atrium later. It will give us a chance to catch up, Jack Sparrow. And for us to get better acquainted, Emera Flint."

Jack and Emera bowed again before quickly following the twin called Lain into an adjoining chamber. She led them silently down halls and corridors, moving through the bathhouse's extended-interior. Emera was amazed by how large it was. From the outside it had looked as though the bathing chamber had made up the majority of the building. However, the group passed countless rooms on their way through the structure. 'Palace' had been a very accurate description. When they finally came to a stop, they were in an area which looked to be designated guest chambers. She opened one of the many doors and gestured for the two Pirates to enter. With a curt little smile Lain shut the door behind them. And with that they were alone somewhere deep within the bathhouse.

The room they were in was of a good size. A circular window had been cut into the wall directly opposite the door and let the grim daylight fill the room. Below the window was a low bench upholstered in floral silk. A four-poster bed, which was hung with heavy coverings, stood against the right hand wall. A large, dark brown, sea chest with golden latches, most likely containing an extra set of bed dressings, was at its foot. The left wall was mostly taken up by a lady's vanity, a wash table and a grand wardrobe. The dark, wooden floor was laden with thick rugs and the grey walls were decorated in a few fabric hangings. What struck Emera about the chamber was the colouring. Everything, from the bench to the bed, from the hangings to the rugs, were in shades of soft blue and rich gold. It looked like the Caribbean sea scape. And the Pirate was suddenly hit by a small wave of homesickness.

Jack wasted no time in making himself at home. He pulled off his boots, tossing them carelessly to one side, before collapsing onto the plush bed. He let out a sound of approval as his back hit the mattress. Emera seated herself in the low, cushioned chair at the lady's vanity. A spread of fine combs and brushes as well as makeup pallets lined the desk. She guessed they were for her use as she looked over them briefly. Then her eyes met the gaze of her own reflection in the tall, square, vanity mirror. By the stars, she looked a real fright. Her hair was longer than she had thought. The tangled mess fell past her ears and hung down the nape of her neck, nearly reaching her shoulders. As for her face she could hardly see herself under the dark smudges originating from around her eyes. The kohl she usually wore (a thick, black mixture that helped to reduce the glare of sunlight) had spread across her cheeks and temples in a faded grey mess. As for the rest of her appearance it was caked in more grime than was usual. No wonder the door man had thought her a hapless wanderer.

Emera hastily set to performing ablutions that were long overdue. She filled the basin on the wash table with water from the jug and scrubbed herself within an inch of her life. By the time she was through the water was a filthy, inky concoction and her face and hair were the cleanest they'd been in months. She smiled a little to herself as she toweled off. She could almost hear Kay, her best friend, scolding her for the state she'd allowed herself to fall into. Even by Emera's own lax standards she had been in a shameful condition. The next step was to locate a pair of scissors. A long-bladed pair just so happened to be in one of the bottom drawers of the vanity. The Pirate acknowledged her good luck with a cocky little smile. Then she began cutting her hair.

Jack finally woke about a third of the way into the process. Emera guessed her soft cursing had been what stirred him. She couldn't help it, though. Cutting her own hair was more difficult that she had originally imagined. The Pirate swore as Jack sat up. Her hand had slipped again, no doubt making a disaster of the back of her head. She was losing her patience, but she was too far into the task to just give up now.

"Bantling of a Toss Pot Harridan!" She muttered to herself.

"Is that the mouth you kiss your mother with?" Jack asked with a smile as he came to stand behind her chair.

"No." Emera abandoned the scissors onto the vanity and crossed her arms, "Because I've never met her."

"Oh." Jack cleared his throat a little, "Right. Sorry. Don't know why I said that."

"It's fine." Emera sighed, "I'm just... frustrated."

"Hmm." He examined the damage she had done to her locks, "Doesn't look too bad. If I might offer my assistance?"

"Please." She nodded, "Usually Kay or Cookie does this for me."

"Well, let's just see if we can't salvage this wreck, eh?" Jack smiled at her through the mirror as he snatched up the scissors.

Emera watched Jack's reflection as he worked. His hands were steady and surprisingly skillful. A strange sort of hush fell over the room, both Pirates perfectly silent. The only sound was the steady snipping of the tool in Jack's hand. Despite the fact that the quiet between them was comfortable, Emera couldn't help but feel as though she should say something. She just didn't know how to say it. Like usual, she had an endless stream of questions. As though he could read her mind, Jack glanced at her through the mirror again.

"Too short?" He asked with a small smile.

"No." She replied, "It's perfect."

He nodded a little and returned to the task.

Emera had found her opening, however, and wasn't about to let it go, "Yer not just after information, are you? There's a prize here and you're concocting a plan t' get it."

He cracked a wide grin and, with a chuckle, said, "What makes you say that?"

"I know you, Jack" She raised an eyebrow at him, "I wouldn't be here if all you were gonna do was talk. You could do that just fine by yerself."

"Maybe I just like the company." He countered.

"You're after treasure." She replied smartly.

"Not all treasure is silver and gold." He told her mater-of-factly with a shrug.

She narrowed her eyes at him through the mirror, "This has something to do with your ship, doesn't it?"

" _Everything_ has to do with my ship." He agreed.

Emera laughed a little, "So what is it this time?"

"I was mostly telling the truth about making a trade of information." He explained, "But what with the whole Golden Apple business going to pot, I find myself in need of another means of... lasting."

She was quiet for a moment before saying, "I don't pretend t' understand this deal you've made, Jack. And I'm not sure I want the details. But _The Wicked Wench_ was set on fire... it's lost t' the sea. I don't understand how immortality or information could ever bring her back."

"Funny, isn't it," He mused, his voice cheerful, but she could see the gravity of the topic written across his face, "how things can seem so completely unrelated to one another? But everything's connected, Darling. Random events coincide and abstract happenings are undoubtedly linked. The trick is seeing the thread that ties it all together. Emera, if you can do that you'll be unstoppable. Savvy?"

"I think so." She watched him carefully, "Is that what you do?"

"Not in the slightest." He shook his head, "Me? I just make it up as I go along."

"Liar." She beamed at him.

"There." He set the scissors down on the vanity top, changing the subject, "Finished."

Emera angled her head to one side and looked at herself for a moment, "Thanks, Jack. I seem my usual self again."

He leaned in close beside her, taking in his reflection alongside hers, and setting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You seem somewhat troubled."

"I have a feeling we'll be taking this whatever-it-is without Sao Feng's consent. From the stories I've heard about him... he's not one t' be trifled with." She reached up and put her hand over his, "So just promise me we won't get ourselves killed."

"Cross my black heart." He grinned at her, making an 'X' shape across his chest with his finger before planting a quick kiss on her left cheekbone, "Now then, shall we see about tea in the atrium?"

"Aye." Emera agreed, "I'm starving."


	3. Part 3

The atrium was an extension to the bathhouse constructed completely of glass. Foliage from all over the world bloomed within its confines, making the interior of the structure feel as though it were the heart of a jungle. The dull daylight of Singapore streamed in through the panes of glass. The luscious garden was thus set in washed out tones of greens and brown. It was as though a perpetual dusk loomed over all of Singapore, never yielding or changing. A cobblestone path wound its way through the atrium allowing one to take an easy tour of the diverse plant life. Emera and Jack were lead down the path by a serving girl until they reached the center of the atrium. Here, a tea table to rival any in a proper English manor was set up, accompanied by a matching set of chairs.

Sao Feng was already seated at the table when the two Pirates arrived. He gestured to the two vacant chairs with a kind 'please' and a smile. As they took their seats another servant rolled out a tea trolley. The young man began to set the table, laying out cups and saucers, sweets and fruit. The process was very precise, but was done quickly. When he was through setting the table, he poured the tea. When all was done, Sao Feng smiled again and tapped his index finger on the table. The servant bowed quickly, then took his leave just as silently as he had preformed the task. Emera took stock of what he had placed on the table before her. Tea cakes, dumplings, sweet meats and buns, oranges, bananas, glass jelly and egg tarts. Everything in the meticulous set up looked absolutely delicious. Following Sao Feng's lead, Emera and Jack began to help themselves to the meal.

After a moment of quiet eating Sao Feng said, "Are the accommodations to your liking?"

"Aye." Jack nodded, "That they are."

"And I see you took my advice and freshened up." The Pirate Lord glanced at Emera as he said this.

She smiled a little and ran her fingers through her hair again, reassuring herself of its short length and, as a result, more orderly appearance.

"Speaking of which," Sao Feng continued, "I believe my men had you leave a number of your personal items with them. This included some of your clothing, yes?"

"Yes." Emera said the word more sharply than she had intended to, still bitter from the encounter in the foyer.

"I can assure you that your items will be looked after. And I will have a few selections of clothing sent to your room." Sao Feng took a sip from his teacup, "So tell me, Jack Sparrow, what ventures have you undertaken since we last met."

Jack, always happy to be asked about his exploits, seemed somewhat reluctant to say anything. Emera wondered what could have brought on the sudden change as he slowly began relaying how they had first met. He then quickly pressed on to their dealings at the Midsummer's masquerade ball. Sao Feng seemed engaged by Jack's description and detail. However, Emera noticed that her friend was omitting certain components of the tale, including Kymopoleia and the Peacock Mask. While Jack worked through the story, Emera worked through her plate. She hadn't eaten anything since the night before and found herself gladly devouring sweetmeats and orange slices. The last item she had helped herself to was a Chelsea Bun. She hadn't noticed it was covered in raisins when she'd taken it. The Pirate tried not to grimace as she set to picking the dried fruit off the bun, hoping that Jack's retelling of their past, and how they came to Singapore, would distract from her rudeness.

When Jack concluded the story (completely leaving out the events that took place in the Bermuda Triangle and instead skipping right ahead to the events that brought them to the bathhouse) Sao Feng said, "I see, now, why you've brought Emera Flint with you. She seems a most resourceful companion."

"I try my best." Emera smiled, attempting to subtly cover her pile of discarded raisins with a napkin.

"Shall we to business then?" Jack raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, "What say you, Sao Feng?"

"We shall." The Pirate Lord nodded, "You claim you have information that would be of use to me. I cannot help but wonder what information you seek in return."

"I merely wish to know if a certain object is in your possession." Jack shrugged, "Seems a small price to pay considering the wealth of what I'm offering you."

"And if I were to confirm or deny that this 'certain object' were in my possession, what would you do with that knowledge?" Sao Feng smiled darkly, "That is, of course, considering I find the wealth of what you're offering to be a suitable exchange."

"Simple." Jack draped an arm behind his chair and tilted his head to one side, "My next step would be to go into negotiations over acquiring said object."

"Then you have more to offer than you originally proposed." The Pirate Lord thought for a moment, "Divulge the information you think I have interest in and I will judge if it is worthy of what you ask."

"First I want your assurance that we are still under the protection of Parlay." Jack raised his chin a little.

 _'Ah.'_ Emera thought, _'So there was another motive behind that little trick.'_

"You are." Sao Feng's good humor seemed to waver slightly.

"Good." Jack sounded pleased with himself, "I'm offering information regarding a change in power amongst the Brethren Court. And I want to know if the Charts to the Farthest Gate are now in your possession in return. Does that seem a fair trade?"

Sao Feng also leaned back in his chair, "It does. But how can I ensure your information to be accurate?"

"You _know_ it is." Jack narrowed his eyes a little.

The two were silent for a long moment, sizing one another up and weighing their options carefully. Emera, as First Mate of _The Rose_ , had sat through a handful exchanges similar to this one with her father. She understood that the entire process was balanced around the concept of trust. To be successful during such an exchange, one had to believe that the other party would both keep their word and betray it. That way nasty surprises were expected. Asking for something that seemed to be of lesser value compared with what you offered was a good way to start. The trick was to have the other party give up more than they believed they were. And Emera knew that if anyone were capable of doing this, it was Jack.

"Then proceed with your information." Sao Feng made a small sweeping gesture with one hand.

Jack smiled, "Captain Edward Teague is stepping down from his position as one of the Nine Pirate Lords. It's all but done. The only thing left for him to do is pass his Piece of Eight to a successor and have his place filled."

"And his successor?" Sao Feng arched an eyebrow.

"Has already been selected." Jack's gaze was solid, "In fact, he's currently on his way to Shipwreck Cove at this very moment. The replacement will be made before the year is out."

"And I am the first of the Nine to know of this trade in position?" The Pirate Lord asked.

"You are the _only_ one." Jack clarified with a self-satisfied smirk, "Save, of course, for Captain Teague and his successor."

"Is the successor who I think it is?" Sao Feng leaned forward slightly.

"Ah, ah, ah." Jack raised a finger, "Now it's your turn. Are the Charts to the Farthest Gate now in your possession?"

Sao Feng was quiet for the length of a breath before saying, "They are."

"Teague's successor is exactly who you think it is." Jack told him, "Where are the charts being kept?"

"My most revered Uncle's Temple." The Pirate Lord replied, "What does Captain Teague's successor plan to do with his new position of power?"

Jack cracked a wide grin, "I'm afraid that bit isn't part of the deal, Mate. I only said I'd tell you there was a change in power. Not what would came after it happens. Although, if you wanted to offer up another trade... I might be willing to take part. What do you say? My knowings for a glimpse at your charts, eh?"

"I would say that we have an accord." Sao Feng nodded, "But I've grown bored of business. Let us conclude this transaction tomorrow. I will personally escort you to my Uncle's Temple where you will have your chance to look over the charts. And in exchange you will answer my questions."

"Deal." Jack extended his hand across the table and Sao Feng shook it, striking the bargain.

"Now then, Emera Flint." The Pirate Lord turned his attention to her, "You've listened to our back and forth long enough and I have heard how you fell into league with Jack Sparrow. I wonder, though, what else brings you to Singapore."

"Everything is just as Jack said." She shrugged, "I'm not sure what else you'd like t' hear."

He set his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together, "Surely you do not just traipse the globe, following after Jack Sparrow."

She smiled a little, "No. Though it feels that way sometimes. I came t' Singapore because Jack asked me t'. And because I've never been here before."

"In that case, how are you enjoying my city?" He asked, taking her in with a steady and unwavering gaze.

Emera was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable. It was something about the way he was looking at her now, like he was appraising her. Having his full attention was... somewhat claustrophobic. As though his gaze were suffocating her. The Pirate shifted slightly in her chair and fought the urge to look over at Jack for help.

"It's," She thought for a moment, "different than the Caribbean. But I like it. There's a great deal t' see."

"And tomorrow you will, of course, accompany us to my Uncle's Temple." Sao Feng reached across the table and took one of Emera's hands between his own.

"Of course." She agreed, this time unable to stop herself from looking at Jack.

He was staring at their hands, a quizzical look on his face. When his eyes met hers he forced a small smile. Emera turned back to Sao Feng.

"Good. Now, I have other responsibilities to attend to. You will excuse me." He smiled again, then kissed the back of Emera's hand, "And I shall see you tomorrow."

He stood, his robes sweeping across the floor as he moved from the table. The Pirate Lord glided to one of the paths connecting to the center of the atrium. Then he turned back to look at them. With one hand he made a beckoning motion and both Lain and her sister stepped out from behind the dense foliage. Had they been there the whole time? Emera guessed that they must have been. And when she saw the swords tucked into their belts, she understood why. The twins weren't Sao Feng's concubines. They were his bodyguards.

"Park will take you anywhere you wish to go this afternoon." The Pirate Lord told them and the twin who wasn't Lain stepped forward, "Unfortunately, I will not be able to join you for the evening meal tonight. But Park will ensure you are taken care of."

"Till tomorrow, then." Jack rose from his seat and gave him a short bow.

Emera did the same. And then Sao Feng and Lain were gone.

"I think that went rather smoothly, don't you?" Jack asked with a smirk.

"Aye." Emera agreed, "You seemed t' give up more than you got back, though."

Jack winked at her.

Park finally spoke up, "Where would you like to go, Mr. Sparrow and Miss. Flint?"

"Captain." Both Jack and Emera corrected absentmindedly, still watching where Sao Feng and Lain had vanished.

"Right. Apologies. Where would you like to go Captain Sparrow and Captain Flint?" She asked the question again.

Emera's attention was snatched up at once. _Captain Flint._ That wasn't her, that was her father. It was a curious thing to hear it being said and to know that it had been intended for her instead of him. Captain Flint. Captain _Emera_ Flint. Somehow it sounded... right. Completely strange and slightly unsettling, but right. And that scared the absolute heart out of her.

She shoved the thought deep into the back of her mind, "Only he's called Captain. I'm just Emera. And, I don't know about you Jack, but I wouldn't mind a tour of this place. It's much bigger than I thought it would be."

"A tour's a fine idea." Jack agreed, then said to Park, "Lead the way."

"As you wish." She nodded and strode down the path they had originally come from.

Both Pirates followed her. She lead them back through the winding garden path, keeping several steps ahead. Now that Emera knew this woman was Sao Feng's bodyguard she couldn't help but be wary of her. She and her sister had been lying in wait while Jack and Sao Feng made their trade, just in case it went screwy. And by the way she walked, (shoulders back, surefooted, one hand on the hilt of her sword) Emera could tell that she was dangerous. The Pirate didn't much fancy the idea of taking either of the twins on in a fight. Particularly since she'd been stripped of her weapons.

"You don't like raisins?" Jack's asked suddenly, a smile in his voice.

"Not really." She cracked a small grin.

So he had noticed after all. And to think, she tried to be so discrete.

"Why?" He seemed genuinely interested.

She felt a little silly putting it into words, "They used t' be fat and juicy... and now they're twisted, like they had their lives stolen. They taste sweet, but really they're just humiliated grapes."

Jack nodded slowly, seeming to understand, "It's a shame about raisins. Do you like avocados?"

Emera broke into a smile, "They're a fruit, ya know."

"Park," He called ahead to the bodyguard, "would the kitchens in this place have any avocados?"

 ***Hiya. The final dialogue** **here about raisins is a reference** **to the film 'Benny and Joon' which Johnny Depp happened to co-star in. Interestingly enough, if you watch the deleted scenes for 'Curse of the Black Pearl' he says the 'humiliated grapes' line during the 'parsley-parsnip-parleluu...' scene. Also, if you haven't watched 'Benny and Joon' then you really should. It's a wonderful film. And as always, thanks so much for reading. I love you guys. : )***


	4. Part 4 (Updated)

The tour of the house had taken them through all the main rooms that had been deemed accessible to the public and had lasted just over an hour. The bathhouse really was larger than Emera had expected it to be. Sao Feng's reception room and main bathing chamber was the central point of the Palace. From there it spread out on either side. The right half of the house was larger and made up of all the main spaces including the dining hall, library, privet bathing rooms, guest rooms and the atrium. The left half of the house was composed of servant's quarters, public bathing rooms, the kitchens and the laundries. There were also a number of 'off-limits areas' that Park had refused to show them on the tour. They concluded the hour and a bit by wandering through the gardens that stretched out behind the bathhouse. Emera was reminded of some French gardens she had seen when she was younger. Everything was kept in scrupulous order, unlike the seeming chaos and overgrown lushness of an English garden, which she preferred.

Finally, after they had eaten the evening meal (which heavily featured avocados), Emera concluded the night with a visit to the library while Park showed Jack to one of the private bathing rooms. Apparently she had been instructed, in the event that the two Pirates split up, to stick with Jack. Emera was relieved to be rid of her chaperone for at least a little while. She was on a quest of her own, after all. It was why she had left her father's ship a year ago. And now she had the opportunity to pursue it without a babysitter hanging over her or Jack's endless plans to distract her. She had made little headway before coming to Singapore, but Sao Feng's library was two stories tall and filled to the brim with unique books and one of a kind volumes. And if the legends were true, he even possessed a handful of surviving texts from the Library of Alexandria. If there was a place to start, this was it.

Of course the only real problem was that Emera didn't actually know what she was looking for. The only clue her wayward mother left her was the silver bracelet around her left wrist and the locket that now hung around her neck. The bracelet was a silver cuff, an inch and a half in width with braided engravings on the edges. The only decoration was a perfectly round sea-green gem (no bigger than a postage stamp) set amidst a collection of smaller, similarly coloured pocks and twisted silver wire. She had worn the piece for as long as she could remember. The silver locket had also been her mother's. It was a simple, undecorated oval shape which hung from a long chain and contained a miniature family portrait of Abigail and Flint from before Emera was born. When Abigail vanished, the locket had been left behind with a note. According to Cookie, Flint had burned the letter immediately after reading it. To this day only he knows what it said. And any mention of it turns his temper fiery.

When Emera had finally worked up the courage to tell her father that she was leaving his ship, she had expected a hurricane of rage. The conversation that took place instead was... hard to sit through. Not because of his temper, but because of the hurt she could see in his eyes the entire time. Finally, though, he had given her his blessing under the condition that she returned to Flint's Island no less than three times a year and that she send regular correspondence updating him on her wellbeing. She never told him that she was leaving to find out what had happened to her mother. She simply claimed it was time for her to make a name for herself. However, when Flint took off Abigail's locket (something he had worn diligently for Emera's entire life) and put it around her own neck it was clear that he had his suspicions about what her true intentions were.

The jewelry left to her by her mother was Emera's only starting point in her quest to find out why Abigail had vanished. The locket, she knew, was just a locket that had been purchased while her parents were in London together before she was born. Even on closer inspection it yielded no hint of being useful. It was simply a keepsake. The bracelet, however, was something Emera knew to be significant. Two years ago, when she and Jack had accidently helped the demigoddess Kymopoleia regain eternal life, the water nymph had recognized Emera's bracelet and alluded to having knowledge of her mother. Of course, by the end of things, the supposed knowledge was never shared. But, just as Jack had said, at least Emera now had a foot hold. If the bracelet was significant enough for a demigoddess to recognize than surely it must be the key to discovering what had happened to Abigail North all those years ago.

Emera's search through Sao Feng's library went about as well as it could given what little information she had. The books were categorized by topic and then by author, but even then it was difficult to get anywhere. She didn't know where the bracelet had been made or who had given it to her mother. And her search for information on Kymopoleia resulted in only a handful of volumes with perhaps three pages between them dedicated to the water nymph. The summary of which was:

 _Kymopoleia; a water nymph, the daughter of Poseidon._

And Emera had already known both of those things. She set aside yet another book on Greek Legends and rubbed at her eyes with the heels of her hands until spots of colour fireworked behind her closed lids. How long had she been searching? Looking up from where she sat at an upper-story table the Pirate could see the sky through the ring of windows above the towering shelves. It was pitch black, signalling that night had fallen while she'd been occupied with her stack of books. Now the library was lit only by the scattered amber lamps, casting the shelves and tables in dim golden light and deep shadow. It was unpleasantly eerie. Taking it all in, Emera was suddenly struck by just how quiet it was. Without the steady rhythm of the ocean or the creaking of a ship she was swallowed by the silence. And, as one usually does when one is alone in a weakly lit place they're unfamiliar with, the Pirate suddenly had the sensation that she was being watched.

"Hello?" Her voice rang out amongst the stoic shelves and bounced down the narrow walk ways.

There was no reply.

"Pull yerself together, Emera." She muttered to herself, "It's just a ruddy library."

She gathered up her stack of books with the mind to return them to where she'd found them. After all, the small collection had come from the same section: Ancient Greece. And she felt weird about just leaving them out for someone else to clean up. The walk to the appropriate section wasn't far from the table she had been using. Even still, Emera couldn't help but glance around herself as she made her way through the upper floor of the library. More than once she was startled by the movement of her own shadow through the patches of amber light that spilt onto the giant shelves. When she finally found the right spot the Pirate jammed the books back into place as quickly as she could. Only the final volume, a very thin leather bound chronicle of Greek Myths, gave here trouble. She was searching for its spot when it suddenly dawned on her that neither Jack nor Park had come looking for her. She stood before the shelf mulling over the odd thought. Surely she had been gone for at least a couple hours. Why hadn't her babysitter checked up on her? There was no way anyone in the bathhouse trusted her enough to be left to her own devices for as long as she had been. She was sure, as she brought herself back to center, that there would be a logical answer. She returned her focus to finding the slot her last book had come out of. Eventually, though, she gave up and just shoved it next to a volume about Greek Heroes.

The main floor of the library was more open than the cramped walkways jammed between the shelves of the upper level. As a result, there was a large space through the center which was untouched by lamplight. It was pitch black. Unfortunately, it was also the only way to doors out. From where she stood at the foot of the large staircase Emera could see the glow of lanterns on the opposite side of the stretch, signaling to her where the exit was. She took a breath and stepped out into the dark, her eyes locked on the distant shape of the doors.

Now, Emera wasn't afraid of the dark. She simply didn't much care for it in this kind of setting. What really disturbed her, though, was the continued silence of the place. The only sounds she could hear were her boots against the hardwood flooring and her own breathing. The lack of ambient noise was far more unsettling than the lack of light. It was similar to the feeling she got from the lack of motion whenever she was on solid ground. It just felt... wrong. Without the sounds of a ship and the constant motion of the waves the Pirate felt oddly dethatched from her own body. Almost like being in a dream she couldn't wake up from.

Emera was half way to the other side of the library's center when she heard something shift behind her. She whipped around, heart pounding and fists clenched. It had sounded unsettlingly like footsteps. And she knew they didn't belong to her.

"Hello!" She called into the darkness.

Once again there was no answer. But someone could have easily been standing right in front of Emera and she wouldn't have known it. The amber lamps illuminated only portions of the distant shelves, the rest of the library was swallowed up in the pitch. The Pirate stood her ground, frozen to the floor. She listening to the emptiness around her, trying to catch anything that would alert her to danger. However, it did her no good. In the space of a breath someone had grabbed her by the front of her shirt. Her back slammed against a shelf, causing the books to rattle in their slots. Her heart thundered in her chest like cannon fire. For a moment, she was blinded by the ring of light cast by the amber lantern overhead. Then the face of her attacker came into view.

Yeong, Sao Feng's First Mate, held her fast to the shelves. His face was disturbingly composed considering the situation. Even still, Emera could see the ferocity in his eyes. She taken back to the way Philips had looked just before he had tried to kill her. And for the briefest of moments it wasn't Yeong's face that was inches from hers amongst the blackened library shelves. It was Philips. Ever muscle in her body went tense as she automatically prepared to reassume the roll she had played in _The Rose's_ Officer's Cabin a year ago.

"I wonder, what possible reason you have for wandering the Library, unsupervised, after dark?" Yeong's voice was just as disturbingly calm as his expression.

"Park gave me leave t' come here." Emera spat.

The hint of a smile tugged at the corner of his mouth, somehow making him even more terrifying than he already was, "Is that so?"

"It is." She raised her chin slightly, trying to show that she wasn't intimidated, "Now let go of me."

"That does not answer _why_ you have come here." His voice was low.

"Research. What I study is my own business." Emera held her ground.

"A waste of time that would have been better spent..." He looked her up and down, slowly, with something that made her skin crawl, "performing other tasks."

Fiery rage (a gift from her father) exploded in Emera's chest. Her hand flew as the exclamation of 'wretch!' broke from her lips. Her closed fist collided with Yeong's jaw, sending him staggering backwards into the dark. The Pirate didn't wait for him to recover himself. She shoved herself away from the shelves, plunging back into the darkness and towards the library doors. Emera could hear the First Mate behind her, cursing and fumbling in the dark. She guessed, and hoped, that his night-vision had been ruined by the sudden encounter with the amber lantern. Just as hers had. The sprint she made through the remaining space to the door was done so practically blind. The light of the corridor outside the library dazzled her as she flew through the doors. It didn't stay her feet, though. She tore down the length of the hall and away from the library as fast as she could.

Emera only slowed once she was certain Yeong hadn't followed her. She leaned against a wall to catch her breath. If she hadn't hated that man before, she really did now. How had he come up behind her so silently? She supposed it didn't really matter. The important thing was that she had gotten away before the situation could take an unfortunate turn. And now her focus needed to be on getting back to her room. The Pirate didn't recognize this portion of the bathhouse. She was standing in a long hall with many plain looking doors on either side. Had they come this way during the tour? Emera couldn't remember. Thankfully her curiosity was quickly answered when a maid came down the hall towards her.

"Are you lost, Milady?" She asked with a quick bow.

"Aye." Emera nodded, her relief no doubt showing through her smile, "I seem t' have misplaced my room."

"Well, you certainly won't find it here." The maid suppressed a giggle, "This is where the servants lodge. I'll show you the way back to the guest quarters."

"Thank you." She said with a nod and followed behind the maid, grateful for both the help and company.


	5. Part 5

***Hi there. I decided I didn't like the flow of the last Part so I've rewritten and updated it. It just seemed way too information heavy to me. I would recommend going back and reading it if you haven't already. Otherwise this Part is going to feel disjointed. Anyway, hope you enjoy. And as always, thanks for reading. : ) Now then, back to the Adventure!***

Every measure of her spirit told Emera to lock the door of her room that night. However, as it was Jack had still not shown up, she left it unbolted. Every shift in the house, every wayward creak or thud caused her to stir with the thoughts of Yeong coming back to finish the job he'd started. She was nearly asleep when the door to her room creaked open. Her body tensed again, preparing to fight, as she lied motionless in the bed. Whoever it was shut the door behind themselves before turning the lock with a soft click. The sound of boots being pulled off and tossed next to vanity followed. Emera felt herself relax as she listened to the shuffling beyond the heavy bed hangings. The sound of fabric hitting the floor came shortly after. Then Jack crawled into the bed beside her.

"Where have you been?" Emera asked in barely more than a whisper.

Jack tossed an arm over her and spoke into her hair, "With Park."

She sighed, taking his meaning, "Of course you were. One of these days yer gonna get us killed, ya know that?"

"I couldn't help it." The smile was audible in his voice, "And she's rather... friendly, once you get to know her."

"Well," Emera nestled into her pillow, "let's just hope she and Sao Feng aren't romantically involved."

"Did you find what you needed in the library?" Jack's asked softly.

"No." She told him, "Only Yeong, who was not happy t' see me."

"Are you alright, Love?" Concern filled his voice.

"Just fine." She reassured him, "My hand hurts like Hell, though."

Jack sought out her hand, taking her meaning, and when he found it he gently pressed his lips to her fingers, "Of course you did."

A short time after that they both drifted off to sleep. The wakeup call came a few hours later, at dawn, by way of a bang on their door and a sharp 'time to go.' The two Pirates rose groggily, but hurried best they could. Emera took advantage of the clothing Sao Feng had sent to their room, choosing a deep-blue tunic to replace her white shirt. Jack, however, refused to change his attire.

When they reached the study at the back of the house (the appointed meeting place which a servant lead them to) the rest of their group was waiting for them. The party consisted of Sao Feng, Lain and Park. Yeong was nowhere to be found. With the addition of Emera and Jack the assembly was complete. They set out for the Temple at once. The trek took an hour and a half, taking the five Pirates up a set of stone stairs built into the side of an incredibly steep hill just outside the city. By the time they finally reached the peak, both Emera and Jack were out of breath.

The Temple was somewhat smaller than the bathhouse and shared a few of its architectural designs. It had the same slopping roof as well as the precise symmetry of columns along the front part of the building. The Temple was clearly older, though. It was put together with large stone bricks that were now overgrown with plant life in places. And the sections that had been painted were faded and pealing. On either side of the double entry doors stood a pair of lion statues. Above the door words (a language Emera couldn't read) had been painted in gold. A fair guess would be that it was the Temple's name.

The instant the group set foot into the building a hush fell over their number. The interior was wider than it was deep, with more columns supporting the ceiling where trapdoor-like hatches were propped open. Dull sunlight filtered in through the openings, cutting through the dim interior of the space in shafts that whirled with dust mites. A shrine sat against the wall directly opposite the door. It was spread with candles, offerings, figures and other worshiping materials that Emera didn't recognize. She felt rather out of place, just like she had during her handful of times in church. At least in this setting the overwhelming sense that she was about to be horribly punished for her sins wasn't present. Instead she felt somewhat like she was snooping through someone else's bedroom or a trunk of their personal things. She guessed the latter was due to all the artifacts and objects being displayed throughout the rest of the small space.

Sao Feng swept into the center of the room, "The Temple of my most revered Uncle. A place only those kept in my closest counsel are permitted to enter. Exceptions are made under circumstances such as these, however."

"For which we're exceedingly grateful. The chance to observe your fine assortment of possessions is something I'm sure we'll relish. Might we be permitted a quick look-see before we make our exchange?" Jack asked with a small shrug, gesturing to the rest of the room, "Only with your permission, of course. And under your most careful supervision."

The Pirate Lord thought for a moment before saying, "But of course. My collection comes from across the seven seas and is envied by men the world over. The opportunity to view these relics does not present it's chance to those outside my circle more than once in a life time. I doubt you will get another chance."

There was something ominous about the way he said the last portion of that sentence. It was disturbingly comparable to the question that had been bothering Emera since she woke up that morning. What was to stop Sao Feng killing them once he got the information he wanted from Jack? It was true they were still under the terms of Parlay, but it was a known fact that not all Pirates stuck to the Code. It could very well be interpreted as guidelines rather than actual rules and (from Sao Feng's reputation) the Pirate lord seemed the type that would live by that philosophy. Emera watched him carefully as he lead them about the Temple, stopping before the displays so he could talk about them briefly.

"And this is a scale taken from the Leviathan's back." Sao Feng's pride was clear as he stood beside the gleaming green skin flake.

Emera and Jack glanced at one another with wide eyes. The memory of a scream like millions of tortured souls and four great, glowing, snake-like golden eyes flashed between them in that moment. They had met that beastie face to face. And it was clear that the same question was rolling around inside both of the Pirates. How would you get a scale from its back? Emera wasn't sure she wanted to know.

They viewed a few more treasures. One was a hand mirror that reflected the face of your future child. When Emera glanced at the surface, she saw only clouded fog within the glass. Her hand moved to where she knew a scar was sitting between her right hip and navel. She didn't need a magic mirror to tell her she would never bare children. The next object was a necklace featuring a single, oblong, pendant made from gold and sapphire. The ornament looked like it would fit in the palm of Emera's hand and apparently it had the ability to cure even the most grievous of wounds. After that they were shown a collection of ancient looking scrolls that, when read aloud, could allegedly harness the four winds. Unfortunately, the script they were written in was a lost language unknown to all who had come to study them. Finally, they reached the piece of the collection they had come to see.

Sao Feng glided to the plinth, "Here is what you seek, Jack Sparrow. The Mao Kun map; the Charts to the Furthest Gate."

A cylindrical leather tube marked where the map was being kept. The sheath had a strap that looked like it could be worn slung across one's shoulder in the event they were traveling with the charts. Around the sheath were a few other navigational objects; a compass, a sextant and a telescope. They looked ordinary, though, and Emera guessed they were simply for display purposes.

"May I?" Jack asked, crossing to stand beside Sao Feng.

He was quiet for a moment, calculating his response, before saying, "But of course. Then you and I shall have a long talk regarding the new Pirate Lord's plans."

"Naturally." Jack agreed.

Emera watched as her friend pulled the map from its leather container and spread it out over the plinth. She couldn't stop herself from going to his side to get a better look. The sheet was burnt orange, with script written all across its surface. The map itself lay just off center. It was made up of collection of rings, one inside the other, each with detailed illustrations. It looked odd. None of the landmasses depicted seemed to line up just right. Parts of one island were slightly ajar from its corresponding sections on neighboring rings. Emera watched Jack as his eyes flicked about the map.

"I find it a touch hard to concentrate whilst all these eyes are on me, savvy?" He turned to face Sao Feng, "A bit of privacy, perhaps? It's certainly not as though I can run off with the thing."

"Naturally." Sao Feng echoed and reluctantly retreated back to the center of the room with Lain and Park.

Emera moved to follow them, but Jack caught her arm and said in a low voice so only she could hear, "The necklace. But wait for the opportune moment."

She nodded once, understanding. He released her arm and the Pirate wandered away, pretending to have interest in examining the other treasures more closely. She moved slowly from display to display until she once again reached the necklace. She glanced over her shoulder at Jack. He was still pouring over the map, buying her time. But how was she supposed to snatch the necklace with Sao Feng and his bodyguards standing not seven paces away? The would notice without a doubt. She turned her attention back to the display, studying it. The necklace was laid out over an old note book. The faded pages depicted detailed drawings of the pendant alongside some writing. There was also what looked to be a botanical drawing of some herbs that Emera didn't recognize. Then again, even on her best day, she couldn't tell basil from peppermint without smelling it. Plants weren't really her forte. But shiny things and puzzles? Now that was a completely different story. The first thing she noticed about the necklace's pendant, upon closer inspection, was the fact that it had what looked like a latch and hinges. It was a locket, just like the one hanging around her neck. So then, what was inside? Emera glanced at the botanical drawing again. The herbs, maybe? Where they what gave the locket it's abilities? She had never heard of jewelry that could heal someone. But stories were full of magic plants. She moved to open the locket when a hand came down on her shoulder, making her jump.

"No touching, please." Sao Feng's voice sounded next to her ear.

 _'Bugger.'_ She thought.

"Sorry." Emera turned and flashed him a quick smile, "It's just such a lovely piece. I couldn't help myself. Does it really have healing powers?"

"Oh yes." He nodded, "The writings here speaks of its ability to bring a man back from the very jaws of death."

"Surely it's just a myth." She scoffed playfully, flirting to the best of her abilities, "I've never heard of a magic necklace like this before."

"The necklace is just a necklace, yes." He tightened his grip on her shoulder, pulling her in close, "The true power, like so many things, lies within."

She tried not to flinch out of his grasp, "I find this all t' be fascinating. Could ya go int' more detail?"

"Another time, perhaps. Let us, now, change the subject to one more pleasing and less technical." He smiled again and lead her away from the display, "I wonder at the nature of your relationship with Jack Sparrow."

"Beg yer pardon?" She tried not to sound as shocked as she really was.

"I mean no offence." He reassured her, "I only find it surprising that a woman of your spirit would be so easily won."

"We're not together, if that's what yer implying. Not romantically" She told him, "It's... complicated."

"Then I do not feel I am overstepping my ground by offering you a complement." He smiled at her again, his eyes wandering over the length of her body, "My colours suit you very well indeed."

It took Emera a moment to realize that he was talking about the tunic she had borrowed, though she suspected 'colours' had a double meaning here. A Captain's flag was also referred to as 'colours.' He liked the way she looked dressed as his crew dressed. As if she was under his employ. She hoped he wouldn't offer her a position.

"Thank you." She made herself smile back, "Deep, ocean, blue is my favorite."

"Perhaps you would do me the honor of-" Whatever he was going to propose was lost.

"Sao Feng!" Jack called out cheerfully as he strode across the room.

He wedged himself between the Pirate Lord and Emera, severing the tight hold he had had on her. She was relieved to be out of the iron grasp. Sao Feng, on the other hand, was struggling to cover his annoyance at being interrupted. She could see it all over his face and in his eyes.

"I've finished looking over your fine map," Jack went on, "so let us now adjourn somewhere... elsewhere... to discuss those matters you were so keen on, eh?"

As Jack lead Sao Feng away he nodded slightly towards the necklace's display with wide eyes. Emera knew this gesture was for her. But she didn't see any possible way of getting the locket. Even with Jack distracting the Pirate Lord, Emera was under the careful gaze of both Lain and Park. She shook her head at Jack, then glanced several times in the direction of the twins. He frowned. Emera shrugged. And that was the end of the silent conversation.

"I have a drawing room that will serve as a fine location for our discussion, Jack Sparrow." Sao Feng told him as they moved towards the Temple's doors, "Perhaps Emera Flint would like to continue her search through my library? Park would be more than willing to accompany her."

And with that the two Pirates where ushered back outside by their hosts. By chance, just as she was walking out the door, Emera looked to one side. Her attention was caught by a small display they hadn't been shown during their walk-about. The only object was a silver dagger, with braided engravings on the hilt. The only decoration was a perfectly round sea-green gem (no bigger than a postage stamp) set into the cross-guard alongside a collection of smaller, similarly coloured pocks and twisted silver wire. It was, without question, the same make as the bracelet sitting around her left wrist. But she was hurried from the Temple before she could even open her mouth about it.


End file.
